FIG. 33 shows an example of conventional LED module (see Patent Document 1, for example). The LED module 900 shown in the figure includes an LED chip 902 mounted on a substrate 901. The LED chip 902 is surrounded by a reflector 905 in the form of a frame. The space surrounded by the reflector 905 is filled with sealing resin 906. The LED chip 902 includes a sub-mount substrate 903 made of Si and a semiconductor layer 904 laminated on the sub-mount substrate 903. The semiconductor layer 904 is electrically connected to the substrate 901 via the sub-mount substrate 903.
The sub-mount substrate 903 is made of Si, which may absorb light of e.g. blue emitted from the semiconductor layer 904. Thus, some of the light, emitted from the semiconductor layer 904 and traveling toward the sub-mount substrate 903, will be absorbed by the sub-mount substrate 903. Unfavorably, this hinders enhancement in brightness of the LED module 900.                Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-119743        